Olivia Ryan
Olivia Ryan is a character in The Clique Series. Summary Olivia Ryan appearance starts in Best Friends for Never, and continues during the majority of the Clique series. Personality Olivia plays as Alicia Rivera's closest friend outside of the Pretty Committee. She is described as being a "dumb blonde", because she is naïve and is always unlogical. Olivia wears knock-off scarfs and constantly gets nose jobs, so Alicia started calling her Faux-livia. Massie calls her Duh-livia because she isn't very bright. In Revenge of the Wannabes, Olivia shows interest in being friends with Massie Block and wants to be part of the Pretty Committee. Alicia shows hatred of her near the end of Sealed with a Diss, when she sees Olivia talking to Josh. Appearance Olivia is described being "10" like Alicia, though Alicia's described as being beauiful in a more exotic way while Olivia's beautiful in a more All-American/"beach babe" type of way. She and her friend, Alicia Rivera are nick-named "The Twenty" because they are both tens. But in Revenge of the Wannabes, Alicia shows little attention towards Olivia, being mean to her, but in the middle of the book, she becomes nicer, and even wished that if she could, she'd give Olivia her gigantic, huge C-cup boobs. Olivia is written in having buttery blonde waves and navy blue eyes. Her nose is a perfect ski-slope (thanks to multiple plastic surgeries), and wears lots of eye makeup. She is also described as looking like an innocent, fragile woodland fairy with her flowing blonde hair, big blue eyes, and clear white skin Family All that is known about her family is that she has one brother and an older sister. Her older sister is mentioned in It's Not Easy Being Mean when she wants Claire to call her. She also appears in Best Friends For Never when she cuts herself with scissors in an attempt to rip her shirt like the PC, and runs crying to Nurse Adele. She is the main cause of the PC's punishment for inappropriate dress. Her older brother's name is Andy, who is relatively popular with other boys as they always come over to the Ryans, probably to use the skate ramp they have in their backyard. Olivia is also described as having a surgeon as a dad and a real estate office owning mom as her mother has a black Lexus, designed for work. Olivia's father is also described having secret girlfriends behind Olivia's mother's back. Her and her family live in a modest, ivy covered Tudor style house. Love Life Olivia attracts a lot of attention from boys due to her beauty much like Massie and Alicia. In Best Friends For Never, Cam Fisher and Derrington seem to take slight interest in her. In the Pretty Committee Strikes Back, Chris Plovert has a crush on her. She's not in a relationship until Bratfest at Tiffany's, when she's dating Cam Fisher. Cam dumped her when she left her Health class infant in her locker and Claire Lyons finds it, and he hears her talking to the infant and relizes he still has feelings for her. Category:Octavian Country Day Category:The Clique series Category:Friendships Category:MUCK girls Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters in the Clique Series Category:OCD Girls Category:The Unbelievably Pretty Committee Members Category:Relationships